nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inexplicable War
The Inexplicable War was a war that began in 2246 after the apparently random declaration of war by Aqarian on the Ishvalan Empire. It was immediately preceded by Aqarian leaving the GPNA. It is the second major war in NC: Spacebattles Edition, immediately following The Quisling War. Events leading up to the War As the name suggests, the declaration of war from Aqarian was completely unprovoked and came out of nowhere. They announced to the IN that they were withdrawing from the GPNA and that they were declaring war on the Ishvalan Empire and demanded the Ishvalans surrender unconditionally or face extermination. Aqarian gave no justification or reasoning for its decision other than declaring the Isvhalans to be inferior; Unsurprisingly, the Ishvalans did not take up this offer. Remyria began preparing to assist them, while ramping up for war production. Aqarian increased the intensity of their FTL-jamming network and began expanding their sensor network. The Battle of the Ishval System The first and only battle of the war occurred soon after when Aqarian towed an armed wormhole gate to the Ishvalan system, along with 2 al-Mulk Battleships and 4 ar-Rahman warships, with the intent to rapidly shuttle in an appropriate amount of further military assets as needed. A further two ah-Rahman warships moved in near Ishval, then stopped to detonate to antimatter warheads as a "warning shot" after reiterating Aqarian's demand for unconditional surrender. Both fleets made extensive use of sensor jamming technology. They gave the Ishvalan Empire one day to surrender or be destroyed. Within 6 hours, an allied Remyrian fleet arrived at Ishval. They immediately linked up with Ishvalan defenders and split into two half-fleets. One of these half-fleets was sent to attack the first group of Aqarian warships, focusing fire on the wormhole gate initially with the other half-fleet attacking the remaining two Aqarian warships. To take advantage of the Aqarian's short ranged weaponry, the Allied fleet remained 1 million km from the Aqarian fleet and mostly used missile weaponry. At the same time, the Ishvalans evacuated most of their research and intelligence personnel to Erebus. The arrival of the Remyrian fleet prompted Aqarian to begin bringing in reinforcements via the wormhole gate, but they were only able to bring in 2 full fleets before the wormhole was destroyed. In the ensuing fight, all Aqarian vessels were wiped out, despite their use of anti-matter warheads. After the Battle After this initial battle, Remyria offered a bilateral ceasefire to discuss a peace treaty as "Despite all their Aqarian's declarations of superiority, they are only better at dying". Aqarian promptly told Remyria to shut up before they pull out the pesticide, prompting Remyria to reinforce the MHAN fleet with the Arcturus Garrison. Remyria also sent the Interstellar Nations, evidence of the Aqarian violation of the Blackett Accords over their usage of anti-matter weapons. 40 of Aqarian's fleets then marshalled around their homeworld to defend it. 7 fleets were then sent to Britannia, apparently to defend them in the event of a MHAN attack. Their actual purpose was to see about the possibility of a military technological transfer between the two nations. Aqarian researchers also began research into a biological plague, specifically engineered for meta-human DNA. Aqarian then offered MHAN a peace treaty that would have forced them to hand over all of their technology, the installation of a temporary force to take all their espionage and military data and to send a regular tribute of 25% of all their non-essential resources. Unsurprisingly MHAN declined this offer, engraving their refusal on a fragment of an Aqarian al-Mulk battleship. Britannia then offered to host peace talks. Their offer was accepted by both sides, and eventually, the two sides came to a peace treaty, ending the war. Forces involved in the Battle of the Ishval System Aqarian * 6 al-Mulk battleships * 12 ar-Rahman warships * 20 al-Infitar destroyers * 30 an-Nas gunboats * Numerous smaller craft Allied MHAN overall commander: Admiral Jarek Yarhal Ishvalan * 18 Valkyrie-class Heavy Cruisers * 72 Victory-class Cruisers * 288 Lancer-Class Frigates * 24 Carriers * Complements of fighters and bombers * Cerberus (Jericho Class) Station * Ishvalan Orbital defenses * Drone racks loaded with drone fighters Remyrian The 1st Expeditionary Fleet, which consisted (at the time of the battle) of * 1 Mothership (the RSV Star Reaver) * 2 Carriers: * 4 Battleships * 8 Battlecruisers * 10 Star Destroyers * 14 Light Cruisers * 20 Frigates * 10 Fast Attack Cruisers * 25 Assault Vessels * 8 Corvettes * 16 Patrol Vessels * 8 Tenders * 2174 superiority Fighters * 1894 Multirole Fighters * 600 Drones MHAN * MHAN operated Orbital platforms Peace Treaty The final peace treaty that was ratified around 6 months after the declaration of war was as follows * Immediate cessation of hostilities * Peace treaty signed * NAP for 50 years * No contact policy - Aqarian vessels and citizens stay out of MHAN space and vice versa * Aqarian handing over predictive software and particle beam weapon technology in exchange for gas giant habitat technology * Aqarian supplies $2 billion of raw materials to be sold to pay reparations to the families of MHAN dead and injured. Diplomatic Reaction New Alaska quietly disapproved of Aqarian leaving the GPNA and their unprovoked declaration of war. Britannia was extremely supportive of Aqarian, with the government covertly offering support to Aqarian. The British public were overjoyed by the attack on their enemies, to the point that many Britannians gathered outside of their embassy with Aqarian to chant Aqarian's national anthem and otherwise cheer them on. They condemned Remyria's declaration of war on Aqarian, believing that Remyria and the Ishvalan Empire should work diplomatically to resolve the crisis i.e. surrender unconditionally. The UGM scrambled their military, whenever Aqarian declared war and covertly offered to support MHAN in an attack on the Aqarian home system. The Drugen privately corresponded with Remyria and the Ishvalan Empire over how they should assist. Due to their small military, with relatively outdated technology MHAN agreed that they should take no active part in the conflict but could offer financial assistance to the other MHAN nations. They transmitted the location of all civilian ships, mining stations, the MHAN bank station and Union Station and stated that any attack on these locations and vessels would be considered an attack on their sovereign territory and thus a declaration of war. After the battle of the Ishval system, they sent military forces to reinforce the Ishvalans Remyria informed Aqarian that any attack on the Ishvalan Empire would be considered an attack on Remyria and sent forces to defend the Ishvalan homeworld and was one of the major participants in the war. They banned British vessels from MHAN space for the duration of the conflict over worries that the British may get involved via a sneak attack after numerous British declarations of support for the Ishvalan Empire. This led to the British dismissing all remyrian diplomatic staff, recalling their own diplomatic staff, placing a travel ban on Remyria. These sanctions were lifted shortly afterwards. The Umbradi Empire took a position of neutrality and sent observers. Results of the War Both sides suffered light losses compared to the size of their military with Aqarian seeing the entirety of their forces in the Ishval system destroyed. The lack of international response caused Remyria and the Ishvalan Empire to quit the Interstellar Nations. Aqarian Casualties * 6 al-Mulk battleships * 12 ar-Rahman warships * 20 al-Infitar destroyers * 30 an-Nas gunboats * Numerous smaller craft Allied Casualties * 1 Valkyrie Heavy Cruiser * 29 fighters Category:NC Wars Category:Nation Creation Spacebattles Category:Okami Category:Ishvalan Empire Category:Remyria Category:Quill Category:Kyr Category:Omni Category:Aqarian Category:Player Wars Category:NC Spacebattles Wars